


All I Want for Christmas...

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, Manhandling, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Secret Empire (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: The presents are lined up beneath the tree. But there's a special one waiting for Steve.





	All I Want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a late Christmas present. Happy Holidays to Apivotal who deserves a wonderful 2019 and many lovely (and not all messed-up Steve presents), because she's the best!

Before he goes to bed he sets down one more wrapped box under the Christmas tree that he's taken time to decorate with baubles in deep red and green. On a whim he has even added some gold ones with an intricate red, green and gold holly design and finished off the decoration with red bows and Christmas tree lights.

He's proud now of his tree, the first Christmas tree he's decorated in years.

"The last time I decorated a tree," he whispers, "the last time I _remember_ was in Avengers Mansion. We did it all together. Jan designed the baubles herself and she made everyone their own."

It's still a fond memory.

Tony hasn't woken and there's no answer in the dark room, but Steve switches on the Christmas lights to watch Tony's relaxed face in the soft glow of the muted light. 

Trying not to wake him, Steve positions the final box. It's wrapped in bright red paper and it looks perfect beside the bigger blue wrapped box -- and his enticing main gift with the huge red and gold bow. He can't wait to get to that one.

Steve gets to his feet, throws a last look at the sleeping form of Tony and decided to call it a night.

"Sleep now," he whispers, leaving his guest sleeping in the living room beside the soft glowing of the lit Christmas tree and commits the picture to memory. It's like his first little gift this Christmas Eve and he goes to bed with a happy smile, thinking: _I'll wake him when it's time for presents._

He gets out of the uniform and slips under the blanket with a pang of regret that he has to go to bed alone.

His dreams are filled with warmth, with anticipation -- and Tony. 

When he wakes around the time he would have gone out for his morning run, the house is still quiet. He likes it. A quiet Christmas morning.

And there's no run to go on today.

There are presents to open.

He slips out of bed in the same happy mood that he'd been in the night before. In a t-shirt and sweatpants, he pads to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. He's sure Tony will love waking to the smell of freshly brewed coffee. The thought brings a smile to his face.

There's a muffled sound and soft rustling from the living room. Is Tony awake? 

Steve keeps himself from rushing over to the living room. He's not a child, but he hasn't felt this excited about Christmas morning since the faraway days of his childhood.

Having tested his own resolve, coffee cup in hand, he finally walks into the living room.

The tree lights are still lit, filling the room with a festive light.

And Steve knows immediately that Tony's awake, although he's gone still and quiet.

"Merry Christmas," Steve says and leans in the doorway to enjoy the picture of the decorated room, the peacefulness of the scene as it is now.

Tony looks up and their eyes meet.

Steve grins and sets down the cup on the small living room table, as Tony's eyes fill with sudden fear and he tries to speak through the gag. He's lying on his stomach; his hands are bound behind his back with handcuffs, but Steve has also wrapped them with red and gold fabric, forming an elaborate bow around the man -- designating him as the present he is.

"Time to unwrap," Steve tells him and goes down on his knees. He's close enough to Tony to feel his warmth. Tony must have woken up a while ago. His wrists are forming bruises where he fought against the restraints, Steve reaches over and Tony tries to inch away or sit up - it's already so delicious. The fear.

"This time you know what you're dealing with, huh? Last time my greatest regret was that I missed the chance to fight you."

Steve reaches for the cuff of Tony's rumpled business shirt and makes him sit up on his knees, as far as that's possible. The cuffs on the wrists are connected with a chain to the leather belt he used to tie his feet because he needed to be sure not to have his present run away -- or attack. 

He manhandles Tony up until he sits half in Steve's lap, back pressing against Steve. He grabs his chin to make Tony look at him, and Tony blinks, momentarily dizzy. Steve brushes his face against Tony's check and whispers in his ear: "The tranquilizer will make you sluggish until it's completely out of your system, Tony. Don't fight it. Give it time."

Of course, the moment he says it Tony struggles against his hold and Steve keeps him in the circle of his arms, not unhappy to see there's fight in him. "You didn't have much time to put two and two together yesterday," Steve says and strokes Tony's cheek in praise. "How did you know it was me and not _him_?"

Because the one-sidedness of the conversation isn't fun, he opens the latch that keeps the gag secured, pulls it from Tony's mouth and sets it aside. They stare at each other without speaking for a moment longer, Steve's eyes drawn to Tony's wet and swollen lips. There's a small bruise where the leather cut into his cheek too hard. It suits him.

Tony narrows his eyes. 

Steve has to wonder _if_ he knew right away or if he's beating himself up about not knowing _fast enough_. But there's this sliver of doubt that vanishes behind sharp, intelligent blue that makes Steve feel like he's been figured out -- and that won't do. Tony's here for him -- his reward for breaking out, his trophy that says the other Steve has nothing on him.

So before Tony can turn this into a challenge he's not supposed to issue Steve kisses him hard and demanding, saying: _I'm here and I want you. Why are you thinking about the coward who doesn't?_

When he breaks the kiss, Tony looks angry and just a little scared. "You don't really think you can keep me here? You're crazy if you think my absence hasn't already been noticed -- on Christmas..."

He pushes Tony down, on his back between the Christmas tree and it's even better because Tony's wearing the shirt and pants of his business suit -- a reminder of how Steve's taken him right from the office. With a hand pressed against his mouth he keeps Tony from speaking. 

"They are already looking, but they won't find us here. See I'm good at making plans and I know how _he_ thinks, how _they_ think, how _you_ think. I've had time in my high-security prison to plan this and there were more than a few willing agents to help me. They won't find us, Tony. You're here with me now. You can shout if you want, but there's no point. I will want you to cry out loud later. Don't you think I wouldn't have taken precautions?"

When he pulls his hand away Tony glares up at him. The thrill of anticipation runs up Steve's spine and makes him shiver, and makes him realize he hasn't opened his presents yet. Not in earnest.

"These," he picks up the first one, the one he'd added to the pile yesterday and opens it slowly, "are for both of us". He folds the paper and gets the gift out of the box to hold it up. It's an o-ring gag with a harness that will make it easy to direct the mouth, held wide-open, tell it where to go with brute force.

The muscles in Tony's jaw tense involuntarily. He says nothing. He knows what's coming now if he didn't before.

"This one," Steve starts opening the second one, "will come in handy too."

He's growing impatient and he pulls this one out fast. He lets Tony see it -- the spreader bar, the restraints to go with it. Until now he wasn't sure he would use them, but the way Tony tries not to react changes his mind. He's going to keep him spread and ready until it becomes second nature. Tony needs a strong hand and Steve's ready to give him what he needs.

"You can't be serious," Tony hisses; his fear's not obvious, but Steve can see traces of it in the darkening of his gaze.

"I'm deadly serious," he says gently and raises up the final gift he's unwrapped. It's a leather collar that'll look perfect against Tony's skin. There's a heavy lock at the fastener that Steve pockets the key for before he turns to Tony.

The restraints don't keep Tony from struggling. He growls and hisses like an enraged cat and Steve pulls him away from the Christmas tree because he sees the baubles swing back and forth dangerously, threatening the fall of the whole tree. That's not the plan.

"The only thing you get buried under today is me," he whispers when he has Tony pinned beneath his weight. He lets him feel it, the muscles, the strength that will so easily subdue him now that Tony's reset himself to a more human state. 

"Fuck you," Tony hisses. 

"You'll learn to like it, when you see that I'm the only Steve Rogers that counts," Steve declares, his fingers already busy with the heavy leather of the collar. Tony tries to resist one final time, but his movements are still sluggish and Steve pushes his head back so hard, he's dizzy for long enough for Steve to fasten and lock it. 

"Perfect," he says and makes no move to get up. "Merry Christmas, Tony. You'll like your presents in time."

He pats the side of Tony's cheek and lets his fingers glide along the line of the collar.

"I won't be here long enough to," Tony hisses.

His capacity to feel hope and despair has always drawn Steve -- both Steves. It sends a spike of fire straight through Steve's stomach and lets heat smolder in every fiber of his being. The want, the anticipation has grown to the point where it's painful.

No reason to torture himself anymore. His hands glide along Tony's sides, to the belt he's wearing --that'll come in handy later, too. "Time to unwrap my present."

Tony freezes, getting the meaning like the smart man he is.

"No," he says.

But they both know it's not his decision to make any more and Steve presses his hand back over his mouth.

"Don't worry," Steve says. "I'll treat you the right way. Give you what you need. Ah, ah, ah, don't make me use the tranq now, would be a damn shame for you to miss out on Christmas Day..."

His fingers have made short work of the belt. Time to unwrap his perfect present.

 _Exactly what I wanted_ , he thinks as Tony's expensive shirt rips easily under his fingers. _And this time he won't slip away. He'll be with me when I bring Hydra back to glory. Just as it should have been the first time._

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/181643224529/all-i-want-for-christmas-navaan-marvel-616) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/641188.html).


End file.
